


Comme se font les mariages en enfer

by Nelja



Category: Carnivale
Genre: Dark, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Incest, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con References
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la série, Justin et Sofie, et combien ils peuvent se faire souffrir l'un l'autre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme se font les mariages en enfer

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Daniel Knauf et HBO. Cette fic contient des gros spoilers jusqu'à la fin de la série. Apparemment, dans les plans pour le futur de la série qui n'a jamais eu lieu, Justin devait prendre Sofie pour épouse ; cette fic a été écrite comme réponse à un prompt qui demandait comment, exactement ?

"Merci, ma chère." C'est la première chose que dit Justin, en émergeant de l'inconscience.

Et Sofie, penchée sur lui, sent la colère sourdre dans sa gorge. Elle pense que Justin est encore faible. Il ne peut pas se lever tout de suite. Et elle n'aurait pas besoin de tant de force physique pour l'étrangler et le regarder se débattre.

Peut-être, sans le savoir, ne l'a-t-elle ramené que pour cela, pour mettre fin à ses jours elle-même alors qu'il tente vainement de gagner contrôle sur elle, la fureur et la trahison dans ses yeux noirs...

A la place, elle demande "Sais-tu pourquoi je suis de ton côté, mon père ?"

Il comprend que ce n'est pas un terme religieux. Il sait qu'elle sait. Mais sa voix ne trahit rien alors qu'il répond. "Je t'en prie, dis-moi, ma fille."

"Pour toi. Parce que je te hais." Elle ne connaissait pas elle-même la réponse avant de la donner. Elle s'est abandonnée à ce sentiment. Il est son père, et elle lui en veut avec passion. Le pardon ne vaut rien. Que l'humanité tout entière aille au diable. C'est ce qu'elle est devenue.

Elle a tiré sur Jonesy. Elle n'est pas sûre de l'avoir tué. Mais elle voulait le convaincre - se convaincre - qu'elle n'était plus la Sofie du cirque, qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'être sauvée, qu'elle n'en valait plus la peine.

Elle se demande ce qu'elle aurait fait si c'était Ben qui était venu. Mais peu importe. Ce n'est pas arrivé. Et maintenant, voilà avec quoi elle se retrouve.

"C'est une raison originale." répond-il, avant d'avoir une quinte de toux qui semble le secouer de douleur. Sofie sourit.

"Aussi, pour amener l'enfer sur terre avec toi." Elle caresse sa joue, avec un sourire moqueur. "Mais, principalement, pour amener l'enfer dans ta vie, mon père. Et j'avais besoin que tu la conserves pour cela."

* * *

"Je sais," dit-elle, "que vous avez tenté d'utiliser vos pouvoirs pour me contrôler."

Il y a quelque chose d'étrangement confortable dans la haine. Elle méprise tellement Justin qu'il serait bien incapable de la décevoir, même s'il essayait. Et elle-même peut se réjouir au lieu de désespérer à chaque fois qu'elle le blesse ou n'est pas ce qu'il espère.

Elle n'a jamais pu en arriver là avec sa mère.

"Oui, cela fait bien longtemps que tu me plais."

Il n'essaie même pas de nier, ou de justifier. Sofie ne devrait pas en être surprise.

"Je n'étais même pas sûre." dit-elle en souriant. "Je n'aurais pas dû douter. Vous êtes maléfique, et donc simple à comprendre."

"Et ton ami Ben est plus compliqué ?"

Elle sent la jalousie dans la voix de Justin, et s'en réjouit. Elle se laisse aller à rêver de Ben, à la fois pour contrarier le prêtre, et parce que ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne l'a pas fait.

"Non." répond-elle. "Il est juste un gentil garçon. Il l'a peut-être toujours été sans que je m'en rende compte. Ce sont les humains qui sont complexes."

"Vraiment ?" demande Justin d'un ton moqueur.

Sofie hausse les épaules "Vous ne les comprenez pas. Vous les transformez en ce que vous voulez."

"Et toi ?" demande Justin, avec un sourire. "Tu es maléfique aussi."

"Mon but n'est pas d'être complexe et mystérieuse, mon père."

"Et tu as choisi. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie donc sur toi ?"

Il se permet encore de la juger, réalise-t-elle avec horreur, avec fureur. Il n'a pas le droit, personne ne peut lui reprocher son choix, et certainement pas lui. Elle voudrait cacher cette colère, mais ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Justin...

Un instant, le prêtre a sur son visage un air de triomphe, puis il s'écroule, plié en deux de douleur. Et Sofie ne l'a même pas fait exprès, c'est juste qu'elle est très puissante, et que les blessures mystiques ne guérissent jamais vraiment, mais elle se rappelle, maintenant.

"Tu pourrais avoir plus d'égards pour moi, ma chère fille."

"Oui." répond-elle, laissant le ton calme et pourtant solennel de Justin alimenter sa haine. "Je pourrais."

Elle n'a rien à regretter. Elle est là justement pour cela. Blesser les gens est toujours ce qu'elle a fait le mieux. C'est ici qu'elle a sa place.

* * *

"Savez-vous que votre soeur vous a trahi ? Qu'elle a fait venir le carnaval exprès ?"

Le visage de Justin ne montre rien. Ni qu'il savait, ni qu'il croit Sofie. Pourtant, elle a l'impression d'entendre les battements de son coeur accélérer.

"Un peu de respect pour ma soeur. Les médisances n'ont jamais fait de bien. Qu'est-ce que cela peut changer, de toute façon ? Quelle serait l'alternative ? Te faire confiance ?"

Sofie sourit. "Vous marquez un point."

"Nous sommes une famille, après tout. Et une qui me sied. Je suis toujours, après tout, l'élu de l'enfer."

"Je sais." répond Sofie d'un ton tranchant. "J'ai vu ce que vous avez fait à ma mère."

"C'est donc elle qui te l'a fait visiter pour la première fois ?" Sofie déteste comme il dit a, comme si tout était de la faute de sa mère, son choix, le reste. Même si cela l'est probablement. "As-tu aimé le paysage ?"

Sofie hausse les épaules, l'air le plus ennuyé possible. Pas blessée. Pas intéressée. "C'est, vous savez, l'enfer. Donc, non. C'est l'idée, n'est-ce pas ?"

Justin a le sourire déplaisant de celui qui rit de votre ignorance. "Cela te tenterait-il de réessayer, mais en tant que maîtresse des lieux ?"

Elle a un moment d'hésitation, mais le ton de Justin, évocateur et insidieux, rend la question claire. Elle ricane. "C'est comme cela que vous me demandez en mariage ?"

Justin ne semble pas embarrassé. "Il me semblait plus facile, et plus traditionnel, que ce soit moi qui le fasse."

"Je refuse."

"Je comprends. La première fois, tu es quasiment obligée. Je redemanderai."

"Et pourquoi devrais-je accepter ?"

"Parce que tu le veux." répond Justin sans hésitation. Sofie fronce les sourcils. Il poursuit. "Cela a toujours été, même si tu te l'es refusé."

"J'ai peut-être apprécié votre gentillesse." répond-elle d'un ton moqueur. "Autant dire que ce moment est passé. Et je vous ai repoussé de toute façon."

"Oui. Tu croyais toujours à la sainteté de notre relation, n'est-ce pas ? Que je te mènerais vers Dieu... c'est sans doute ce que je suis en train de faire, mais pas de la manière prévue. Tu ne voulais pas la souiller. Tout change."

Tout est clair, tellement que Sofie ne peut s'empêcher de le faire remarquer. "C'est ce que vous ressentez pour votre soeur, n'est-ce pas ? Ne me mêlez pas à cela."

Mais Justin sourit. "Nous sommes des maillons d'une chaîne qui s'est répétée sans cesse." et Sofie peut lui envoyer tout son venin, cela n'empêche pas qu'il a raison.

Et elle ne peut pas à la fois se moquer du filet d'orgueil dans lequel il se débat et faire exactement la même chose.

* * *

Il fait sa deuxième proposition après un prêche, devant les pèlerins rassemblés, alors qu'il vient de les inonder de haine et de perversion sous le masque de la religion. Il aime le regard de Sofie. Plus encore qu'Iris, elle peut sentir la profondeur de son hypocrisie. Justin adore se donner en spectacle sous plusieurs angles à la fois.

Et Sofie explore à quel point ceci n'a rien en commun avec la vie, c'est juste un vaste jeu. Et ils vont s'utiliser l'un l'autre, elle et Justin, parce que ça fait partie du jeu. Ce n'est pas réel, ou cela l'est plus, dans le monde des absolus et des symboles, et même les blessures qu'ils s'infligent sont autre chose.

Il parle d'elle, "une orpheline, qui est venue dans ma maison en tant que servante, et dont je suis tombé amoureux..."

Il s'approche d'elle en souriant, et en cet instant, elle le désire autant qu'elle le déteste.

_Vous vous lieriez pour toujours à la première fille qui vous a dit non ?_ lui demande-t-elle, avec ses pensées seulement, comme sa mère le faisait.

_Seulement à celle qui le mérite._ Ce n'est pas une pensée généreuse, pour aucun d'entre eux.

"Pour toujours, alors." dit-elle à voix haute. _J'aurais pensé que vous fuiriez à cette idée._

_Et pas toi ?_

_Je suis votre fille. Je suis déjà liée à vous. Je n'ai rien à perdre. Vous comprendrez._

Il y a des acclamations. Des sourires. De l'allégresse. Une adolescente audacieuse murmure "Je savais." avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Sofie remonte l'allée, la main dans celle de Justin.

_Je ne suis pas vierge, vous le savez._

_Bien sûr._

_J'ai couché avec Ben._

Justin a un temps d'arrêt, et Sofie savoure sa victoire.

C'est un bon jour pour tuer, ou pour mourir, pense-t-elle, ou pour se marier.


End file.
